die Dreiecksgeschichte: Love Triangle
by Jun Hiroshi
Summary: GOD DAMN IT, MATT!" shouted Mello in fury as he dropped my hands from above my head, and ran after Matt who began to run down the hallways chanting out "Mello yellow lost!" as he went. -- Mello x Matt x Near, Rated T for Now, The title is in German. R&R!
1. The Status Quo

**Title: die Dreiecksgeschichte**  
Pairing: MelloxMattxNear  
Dedication: For YaoiSmutMaster who wanted me to write a fanfic with this pairing. I hope this lives up to your expectations! ^^  
Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any thing relating to Death Note, just this story. (^-^)

(._.)

**"die Dreiecksgeschichte"**_  
Love Triangle_

"Linda-Chan~" cried out a small albino in over-sized pajamas with a rabbit in one of his little hands. "Look." The little child showed Linda, a girl of his age, a red and purple bruise that surrounded his frail, thin neck. The albino showed no emotion towards the injury, nor did he leave any trace of emotion towards anyone, no matter what they did, whether it was something productive or harmful.

Linda gasped in response to his wound. "Did Mello do this to you, Near?" she asked sweetly even though a raging fire burned her from the inside. This young girl was known as Near's, the little albino boy's, protector around Wammy's House.

Wammy's House was an orphanage for gifted children that competed to become the next greatest detective known as L, who was known worldwide although he never exposed himself and had solved many amazing cases that suited his eccentric tastes.

Near nodded to Linda's inquiry, still showing no sign of any emotion that he might have, while he played with a strand of his curly white hair.

He was known for being quiet, introverted, stuck-up, and indifferent towards everyone; mostly all of the children at Wammy's thought Near believed that he was better, the best, than everyone else. The only reasons to these beliefs, whether they were true or not, were: (a.) he played with no one but himself, (b.) he was the top student of the orphanage, Wammy's House, and (c.) next in line to the name L.

Linda let out a breath of anger and as she did so her small pigtails bounced once up, and then back down. "Where is he?" she asked between gritted teeth and a deep scowl plastered on her face.

Again, the small Near nodded in response and kept quiet with a lock of hair twirling between his fingers.

"Wait here, Near," she commanded the small boy, "I'll be right back." Linda looked like a criminal who was just about to commit murder as she stormed off in the direction that Near had just came from.

So Near waited for Linda to return with the assumption that she would have Mello by the ear like a kindergarten teacher, which she would probably be very good at in such a profession.

Near's POV.  
Linda ran off to the common room where Mello was sure to be even though it had been a few minutes since I had ran from him. I'm not necessarily scared of Mello, rather I quite enjoy his company although it's painful to come across such a person as him.

Every time Mello and I are together he always finds some excuse to hurt me, all different reasons, but the only real motive he has is his superiority complex. To Mello, he _has_ to be the best there is, no questions asked, but when it comes time for our results to come out, he's second, and I'm first. He never hides his emotions, in fact, he's like a raging tsunami in his way of breaking down anything that comes in his path.

After a few more minutes, I hear Mello screaming at Linda.

"Why the hell do I have to apologize to that fucking brat?!" Mello yelled at Linda who had him by his wrist. "It _is_ Near! That fucking asshole doesn't care whatever the fuck I do to him, so why should I say sorry, eh?!"

His hatred for me could be clearly seen by even the most unintelligent person that there ever was to exist, but only Linda would be brave enough to put us in a room together. Mello's straight blond locks of hair seemed to shine in the light of the hallway and his figure appeared to be feminine in a way that contrasted with his frightening scowl. If he knew that someone like me, or anyone else for that matter, saw him as being feminine, beautiful, or pretty he would have beat them up instead of taking it as a compliment. What boy would want to be told he was like a girl anyway?

Linda had a deep scowl that threatened even Mello's expression. "APOLOGIZE!" yelled back Linda in a command that would only be refused by a fool such as Mello.

"HELL NO!" he yelled back with his left hand's middle finger up, pointing at her face, and a smirk that could only be worn by a madman.

Then came Linda's free hand smacking straight across Mello's face.

Mello's eyes nearly popped right out of his head and a flaming red mark burned his right cheek.

"L- Linda!" I stuttered and took a step towards Mello.

She wasn't quite finished with Mello though. "Mello, don't you dare do that to a lady! Now apologize to Near!"

Mello laughed with his hand protectively holding his cheek. "Ha! _You?!_ A lady!?" he nearly doubled over with laughter. "Don't make me laugh! With a violent streak like that you could never get a boyfriend!" as he spoke cruelly to Linda a smirk came back to his face.

"You're one to talk, Mello..." I whispered to myself while looking away from both of them.

"What did you- !?"

Then a sniffling noise came from Linda. "M- Mello, you- BULLY!" she screeched out as she ran away in the direction of her, Matt, and Mello's separate rooms. She probably was too hurt to go to Roger.

In return Mello pulled down his lower eyelid and stuck out his tongue. "NEEEHH!!!"

"Mello..." I spoke quietly in what came out to be in a monotone manner that I didn't quite mean to use.

Mello's head whipped around to face me with his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed against his chest. "What?"

I showed no response with my body to his body's actions. Instead, I continued to twirl a piece of my hair with my fingers as I spoke. "You shouldn't treat Linda like that; she didn't do anything wrong, Mello." Immediately, I recalled Linda slapping Mello across the face. _Okay, so she wasn't perfect._

The trouble-making blond let out a snort and took out a chocolate bar wrapped in foil from the back of his pant pocket. "Really now?"

I paused, but then nodded, hoping Mello wouldn't catch that.

But he did and smirked at me. "Oh?" Mello ripped the foil from his treat with his teeth.

I nodded again without a pause this time.

His smirk broadened and his eyes enlarged a little with insanity rather than surprise. "Nothing at all?" his voice started to rise, and he broke off a piece of the chocolate with a larger 'CRACK!'

"Nothing." I replied, silently smiling inside. Maybe I was the twisted one...

Mello frowned and his eyes narrowed. He seemed to be trying to calm himself, or maybe calculating on what to do or what I have said. Whatever it is, he seemed to be lost inside of it.

After a while he spoke again after breaking off another piece of the chocolate. "Near," He chewed the piece before he continued to speak. "Don't lie to me."

Next thing I knew, he had charged me and I was pinned against the wall with my hands above my head; the small stuffed rabbit doll dropped down to his feet in submission right before his foot landed on its soft body.

I winced a little, but I wouldn't let him gain the upper-hand, he simply didn't deserve it.

Our eyes met, neither of us daring to blink or to look away. His icy blue eyes narrowed further and his head came in closer to my own.

Several minutes must have passed as we stayed in this stupid staring contest. Right then a red-head came bursting out from the stairs that led to the orphan's dorms.

"Mello!" called out the goggled-eyed red-head with one hand above his head in a wave and a smile on his face. He seemed unaware, or just used to, what was happening and walked down the stairs happily. "How've ya been, buuuuh-ddy?" Even though this red-head, Matt by name, was the third smartest child here after Mello and I, he didn't seem to possess even the most smallest amount of intelligence of a genius.

"I'm busy right now, Matt." Mello forced out from between his teeth.

Matt dropped his smile as well as his hand and walked up to one side of Mello and I. "Oh," said boy let out simply.

He waited beside us and sighed after a minute or two. "Are ya done yet?" questioned Matt with a bored look on his face.

Mello didn't even bother to look away. "Go. Away. Matt." that said blond choked out beneath his breath. "Now."

Matt grinned. "Oooo," he crooned. "Scary, Mello. Bravo." He clapped with a smear of amusement on his face. "Now are ya done?" asked Matt once again. This red-head looked to have possessed the attention span of a third-grader.

"Matt," Mello forced out again with a fake sounding tone and his head crooked a little sideways. "Why don't you go to your _shitty_ _room_ and go play your FUCKING VIDEO GAMES!" yelled Mello, accidentally looking away.

"Ha! You lost!" cried out Matt with a grin as he pointed at Mello's turned head.

Suddenly, he realized that he had just lost against me in our staring contest that had been initiated without any words being said.

He looked back at me, and then Matt in horror. "GOD DAMN IT, MATT!" shouted Mello in fury as he dropped my hands from above my head, and ran after Matt who began to run down the hallways chanting out _"Mello yellow lost!"_ as he went.

I smiled a little and rubbed my wrists to get the blood flowing again. Then I picked up my white rabbit, and twirled a lock of my hair as I headed for the common room while silently thanking Matt. I would make sure to thank the red-head later for allowing my escape; it was getting dreadfully boring and I had lost all the feeling in my arms.

Matt's POV  
Quickly, so Mello doesn't notice, I duck behind a door with hope in my heart that I would finally get a break from this chase. After making Mello lose what looked like a staring contest between him and Near, I had ran like hell. Being caught by Mello on his rampage was like offering yourself to a mob leader for an ass beating that only a sick masochist would want.

As I stay silent so I can hear for when Mello runs by I hear a small voice behind me.

"What are you doing, Matt?" the voice asks behind me.

Shocked, I jump once and then shush them. "Quiet," I whisper almost inaudibly.

The person who owns the voice, presumably a guy since he didn't sound like a girl, slumps down beside me quietly. "Yes," said voice whispers back to me.

By the time I hear Mello running by with a chain of curses on his lips I notice the voice belongs to none other than Near. Through my shock, I wait a while even though I'm dying to turn around. Then when I think it's save I finally get to turn to face the small pale guy on the ground.

"Why are you here?" I ask, still quiet but audible.

"This is the common room," Then Near turns his head around and points towards a tower of blocks and some of his his toys lined up in a row. "I was playing over there."

In return I blush a little and reply dumbly, "oh."

Then Near stands up and walks back over to his tower of blocks. "So why did you rush in here so suddenly?" asks said albino.

I follow Near over to his toys and sit down next to where he sits with one knee up and his fingers playing with his hair. I smile as I watch him place another block on his stack and joke, "I had a tornado chasing me, remember?"

Near doesn't laugh, he doesn't chuckle, nor does he smile, he just puts another block on top and let out a small "oh."

"So whatcha doin'?" I ask with a smile as I rest my elbows on my knees while sitting criss-cross applesauce* style.

"Building," says Near simply.

I frown back. "How boring!"

Near turns his head to where I can't see his face behind his hair. "Not really.." Then after a while he asks, "Do you like Gundams?"

"Their video games, yeah. Why?" I reply back with a little interest but still bored.

Then Near his head to face me. "I have Gundam action figures if you would like to play."

A smile crosses my lips. "Sure, why not?"

So Near goes over to a box I didn't notice before and grabs a few dolls from it that resemble the Gundam characters. After he gets a handful of them, he walks back over to where he had been sitting before and sets them down in front of me and himself.

"So which one do I play with?" I ask with a small smile.

"Whichever you would like." replies Near simply. "But I get Optimus Prime." Then for the first time, the tip of Near's mouth turns upward in a very small playful smile that is nearly invisible from his entire expression. Then just as it appears, it disintegrates back into his usual straight line expression.

After a moment of eying the toys in front of Near and I, I decide on the one closest to me that has black armor and a yellow V-thing on its head (Gundam Deathsythe) because it looked kind of cool.

"Can I play with this one?" I ask even though he said to choose whichever one I wanted to play with.

Near nodded. "Yeah. Wanna know what that mecha is called?" asked said white-haired boy.

A smile catches my lips easily at how proud he looked of his toys. "Sure," I reply warmly.

"That one is called Gundam Deathsythe; that mecha is piloted by Duo Maxwell." Near explains while fiddling with the toy in his hands.

I think a little about what I should do with the little robot in my hand and come up blank, so I decide to ask Near what to do. "How should I play?"

"However you want." he replies.

I scoff once and then joke in a sarcastic tone, "Well that's helpful."

Near doesn't seem to care much and brings the doll, or action figure, whatever you want to call it, flying over his block tower. In return I make what I think is kind of like what a robot or flying object would do: "Vwoooo!" Near looks back at me and then back at his toy. Behind his hair I could see another small smile on his face that I wished would stay.

_'He's pretty, like a girl...'_ I thought to myself, and then I stopped making the sound effects suddenly like the noises had made me choke.

Near turned quickly towards me with a little bit of worry, but not much. "Matt?" His concern is masked by the monotone voice he owns.

Then I close my eyes tight. _'He's not a girl, Matt! Shut up, shut up! I shouldn't be thinking of him this way!'_

Next thing I knew I had gotten up and left while calling back to Near, "Sorry, I gotta go! See ya around, Near!" If he was able to actually catch the words that I had spit out faster than Porky Pig (from Loony Toons), he is, with no doubt, a genius.

"M- Matt!" cried out a familiar winded voice. "Wh- where-" Mello paused to take a little breather right when he made it up to where I stood about seven or nine feet away from the common room's entrance. "Where the hell were you!?" he shouted with his voice hoarse.

I quickly apologize and explain that I ran into someone after I hid out in one of the rooms. Of course Mello was pissed, so he kicked me in the shin once, making me jump with a gasp. Then Mello walked away.

"C'mon! Lunch is ready." calls said blond over his shoulder.

Reluctantly, I run to catch up with him and follow not to far behind him. "Yes, sir!" I would follow Mello anywhere, whether it led me to food or my death bed; Mello was my best friend.

As we walked down the halls to the cafeteria I heard someone shuffling their feet a few feet behind us out of all of the rest of the orphans on their way to lunch. When I looked behind me I noticed a bob of white hair out of everyone else, facing the ground, and his bare feet sliding against the carpeted floor. The small albino looked like he was deep in thought as he curled a lock of hair between his fingers.

_'Is he lonely?'_ I thought to myself, pausing a noticable amount to where Mello turned back and walked towards me.

"What?" he asked.

I pause a little more and gulp down a bit of spit. "Do you think we should invite him to eat lunch with us?"

Mello looked skeptical. "Why do ya wanna eat with that brat?" he seethed.

"Well.. he looks lonely." I answered, thinking back to when Mello had been a loner before he met me.

He paused for a few moments and sighed. "Fine," he allowed as he turned ran over to the small guy who held a his hair tightly as he walked over.

I waited patiently as they talked and then walked back over to me with a grumpy Mello.

Near looks up at me curiously as I smile big and walk in the middle of both Mello and Near to our regular table that already has plates of food on them. For once, Mello and Near were together without any fights, a mystery to everyone else but the one who stayed right in the middle.

- + -

A/N:  
I honestly had to do some research with this. lol I know nothing about Gundams except Optimus Prime 'cause he's more talked about. Apparently there's Gundam 00, Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, and I think that's it, but I'm probably waaay wrong. Haha! xD Also... why don't they just say stuff like the mecha's names instead of the mecha they are? Like, what's a Wing Gundam thingy? Or are Gundams and Optimus Prime completely different things? . Can someone explain this to me?

* "... I rest my elbows on my knees while sitting criss-cross applesauce style." - Does anyone remember hearing that when you were little at school? :D Ah~ Elementary school... What fun the beginning of it was! ^o^ (Later years in elem. and middle school sucked chicken ass lol)

* * *

Remember to REVIEW!!! It helps with continuing a story because it makes me happy that people are actually reading these through. (^w^)


	2. A New Game

**Title: die Dreiecksgeschichte **  
Pairing: MelloxMattxNear  
Dedication: For YaoiSmutMaster who wanted me to write a fanfic with this pairing. I hope this lives up to your expectations! ^^  
Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any thing relating to Death Note, just this story. (^-^)

A/N: Okay, so now I know Optimus Prime is not a Gundam; thanks for telling me _Near-x_ and _Feline Jaye_ ! I'll make sure to remember that Transformers and Gundams are different. Hehe! (^w^) On with the Shounen-ai! (Later to be yaoi)

* * *

**"die Dreiecksgeschichte****"**_  
Love Triangle_

A small girl named Linda ran up the stairs that led to the first hall of the young orphan's dorms. As she ran her small pigtails bounced up and down with each stride she took. Linda was headed in the direction of a red-headed gamer's dorm who was the second person she felt closest to. Tears were streaming down her cheeks in rivers as she recalled what had happened only a moment before..

_ "Mello, don't you dare do that to a lady! Now apologize to Near!"_

_He laughed with his hand protectively holding his cheek. "Ha! You?! A lady!? Don't make me laugh! With a violent streak like that you could never get a boyfriend!" as he spoke cruelly, a smirk came alive on his face._

_"You're one to talk, Mello..." Near whispered to himself while looking away from both Mello and I._

_"What did you- !?" shouted Mello._

_Then a sniffle escaped from my grasp and interrupted the rest of the Mello's words."M- Mello, you- BULLY!"_

She wasn't quite sure if she should be coming to the red-headed Matt's room rather than Roger's office, but it is where her running feet brought her so she decided that she might as well. First, she knocked once on Matt's door with no reply. Then she knocked again at his door, but this time she heard some type of click which must have been a game that he was playing.

"Matt?" called out Linda to the closed-off room. "Are you in there?" She was always a little nervous every time she tried talking to Matt, but it was always made worth-while for her by his caring smile. "Matt?" I knocked again but no reply. A tear threatens to fall down my face, but I wipe it away.

Matt's face was too happy and comforting to turn it sad with my tears . . . I _needed_ him to be happy while I wasn't. It always makes me feel better when he offers up his kind words.

I knock again, but there's still no reply. So I leave while feeling worse than I had when I came to his door. The clicking had stopped and no movement was going on in there, so I figure he doesn't want to see me. I guess I'll just go straight to Mello . . .

Mello's POV  
Both of my hands are wrapped around Matt's mouth, and none around Near's, but my eyes are glued at Near's grey ones in a devil's stare, forbidding him to speak. He doesn't talk much anyway, so why would I need to? I don't know. And as expected, even when Linda's voice cracks on Matt's name, Near doesn't say a word and Matt doesn't try to defy me. Both of them are staring at me now, Matt and Near. Matt's gaze looks confused and Near just looks bored.

Once Linda leaves, I listen for her footsteps until they become quieter, and quieter until there's nothing left of the sound. Then I pause for a second more just in case she didn't really go all that far from the door, and release my grip on Matt's mouth and Near's eyes.

Matt and I both breathe out a sigh of relief.

What was Matt relieved about?

Near just looked down at Matt's messy bedroom floor and twisted his hair again. He looked kind of tired . . . Why the fuck was he tired? He didn't have nothin' to worry about in the first place! Linda was his fucking "protector," wasn't he?

Shit!

I scowled. Why the hell did I care?

Earlier, Matt, Near, and I came to Matt's room earlier since Matt was really excited about his video game. I don't get why that fucking albino shrimp had to come, but Matt wanted him to see it too. How come they were getting so buddy-buddy lately, anyway? It pisses me off! Couldn't Matt just leave that frickin' kid alone like I do?

I looked up from my knee and my scowl deepened when I saw Near smiling a little at Matt who was saying something to him. Near had his head rested on his hand that was on his knee and Matt was sitting with his legs crossed, hands on his knees with a wide grin on his face as he spoke.

It pissed me off.

So I slammed my fist on Matt's hand that was closest to me, his left one, and I got up to walk over to Matt's bed as Matt winced and cursed at me. Near went back to his lame mundane expression. It was better than him smiling at Matt like he was his friend or something.

"What the hell Mello!?" Matt accused. "What the hell did I do to you to deserve that?" He looked angry with me, but it would die down. Matt was used to me doing stuff like that.

"'Cause your ugly face pissed me off." I replied as I flopped on his bed.

He laughed. "Jesus, Mello." Then he looked up for a moment as if to think of a comeback. "Well your face looks so frickin' girly that even Near looks more manly than you!"

I sat straight up. "What the fuck, Matt?! That's not even funny!!"

Matt started roaring with laughter; Near hid a tiny upturn at the edge of his lips.

I growled and tackled down Matt. "DIE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I screamed while Matt laughed and held my hands out of reach from him. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!!"

Until we both heard a small "Pfft!" from behind us. We both turned with wide eyes in shock. Near had laughed! Getting him to turn up a corner of his lips was one thing, but laughing was just amazing! Who had ever heard him laugh before? Absolutely no one. Probably not even Linda had heard him laugh.

And just as we gaped at his small laugh that he held back, his face turned flat. It was just like a snowstorm had whipped through and stolen his emotion once again. It had happened _that_ fast.

Then Matt smiled and scooted over to Near after pushing me softly to the side. He stared at Near for a long time with his goofy smile, and I was getting pissed again. But Near showed no sign of acknowledging him, he just stared back at Matt with his lazy straight face. This went on for about two to two and a half minutes before I broke up their staring. Their eyes connecting like that pissed me off even more.

"God damn, Matt! What are you?" I smirked. "A fag?"

Matt turned around to face me with a laugh. "Of course, Mello!" he exclaimed playfully, which was a bit disturbing. "Are you getting jealous? Want some lovin', Mello?" A wide grin spread across his face and he exploded with laughter again as he shoved me repeatedly.

"What the fuck?" I shoved back his hand. "Why the hell would I want to do with a fa-"

"Matt," spoke the once silent Near. "Didn't you have a game you wanted to show us?" He looked a little annoyed and maybe even let down somehow with what I was about to say.

Matt slammed his fist into his left hand. "Oh, yeah!" exclaimed Matt. "I almost forgot! Thanks, Near." Then he went around to his closet and began his search for what I assumed was his _new_ game. He never cleaned up well or took good care of his stuff. Someday Roger was gonna have a talk with him about personal hygiene and good organization 'cause that's just how Roger is with what Matt does.

While Matt was getting his game, I felt a pair of eyes on me, Near's blank grey eyes. His eyes reminded me of something you would see in a horror movie. One with reeeeally bad acting.

His staring was beginning to annoy me.

"What the hell do you want, Near!?" I growled in a whisper.

Then he looked away. "Nothing." replied he.

I crossed my arms in return and tilted my head while staring him down; it was kind of like a continuation of before, except Near was looking back at me. I knew he could feel my stare just as I did, but he still didn't turn. So I scooted over to him and pinched his nose.

His eyes squeezed together for a second in pain.

"You piss me off." I whispered to him, still pinching his nose. "I hate you, Near."

No response.

Near never fought me off. In fact, he took everything that anybody did to him. But I doubted he would ever freak and shoot up the orphanage though.

I smirked and whispered: "You are one hell of a masochist, Near." right before I scooted back as Matt turned around with game in-hand.

"I found it!" He exclaimed with a smile. He was always smiling . . . until he saw Near looking down and my bored look. "What?" he said confused with wide eyes. "What happened?"

A smile crept across my face. "Nothing." I replied. "Why don't you show us your video game, Matt?"

As third place in the orphanage, he didn't act like it.

"Righty-o!" he exclaimed to us, and then the real game began.

To Be Continued . . .

* * *

Remember to REVIEW!!! It helps with continuing a story because it makes me happy that people are actually reading these through.

And sorry for the short story, I'm trying to catch up with my stories . . . Starting with this one.

(^w^)


End file.
